Met His Match
by BloodOnMyTeeth
Summary: Sirius Black may have met his match during a night out with the boys... M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sirius Black may have met his match during a night out with the boys.**

"That girl's looking at you, Padfoot."

Peter's voice broke through my deep thoughts. I wasn't sure how long I'd been daydreaming but it must have been for a while.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to tell her that Padfoot is too busy looking passionately at his whiskey right now, Wormtail," James joked, nudging my shoulder and I heard Remus chuckle as he raised his own drink to his mouth.

The four of us were sat in the Three Broomsticks, straight from an Order meeting. I glanced up to Peter who "discreetly" jabbed his thumb to his left and my eyes shifted to see my apparent admirer. Her head slightly turned in my direction, she was staring at me, her mouth opened in a slight "O" shape, indicating she liked what she saw. I vaguely recognised her but didn't get chance to look properly as she blushed and quickly looked away, turning to her friend sitting opposite her. Quietly laughing through my nose, I studied her.

She was pretty, pale skin with a few freckles, on the side of her face I could see anyway. Her blonde hair reached the middle of her back and from the look of it, she frequently ran her hands over her scalp. Her clothes quickly caught my attention, making me wonder if mine had been what caught hers. She was wearing a black, leather jacket with metal zips on the ends of her sleeves. Her jeans were faded blue and ripped, some of the rips looking like genuine wear and tear rather than fashion. Her black army boots were very similar to the ones I was wearing, except hers looked more feminine on those sexy calves.

"Or maybe I was wrong..."

I quit my staring and looked at James who began to laugh and wiggle his eyebrows at me. Nonchalantly, I shrugged at him.

"She's nice," I replied, lazily, slouching into my chair.

"And she was looking at you," Peter chimed in, almost like a child trying to gain the approval of his father.

"Will you be leaving us, then?" Remus asked, downing the last of his butterbeer and placing his glass on the edge of the table for Madam Rosmerta to collect.

I laughed lightly, realising my friends knew me all too well. I wouldn't say I "slept around", but I didn't see the point in turning down an opportunity for sex during a war.

"Well, I could be-"

"-dead tomorrow. We know Padfoot," Remus laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

At least my sex life gave us all a reason to laugh about the awful times we lived in. I glanced back toward the girl, who still had her eyes facing forward, intently conversing with her friend. I briefly wondered what they were talking about but quickly turned my focus back to my own table, not wanting to give the lads another excuse to tease me.

"Well?" James raised his eyebrows expectantly at me.

"Well, what?" I knew what he meant but I decided to continue my nonchalant attitude act.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

I suddenly felt a little nervous and my teeth automatically began to chew my bottom lip. In all honesty, I didn't know whether the girl was interested. Yes, she was looking, but not lustfully, more...curiously. Maybe she noticed my "muggle-style" clothes that matched hers and simply thought it curious. Be that as it may, I wasn't going to let that stop me. She was beautiful. And my friends would realise my nervousness if I didn't talk to her. I couldn't have that.

I threw the last of my firewhiskey down my throat and rose from my seat, grinning devilishly.

"I won't need to," I winked at James, confidently, making my way around Peter's chair. There was space to walk around her table towards the bar but I decided to squeeze between the girls chair and the chair behind her, "accidentally" touching her.

As I neared her, she looked up at me and her eyes widened, her earlier embarrassment evident. She hastily began talking to her friend, about someone's engagement apparently, obviously hoping I would get the message and go away. Containing my laughter, I casually placed my hand on the back of her chair, only just managing to get through the two chairs, seeing as the drunk man sitting behind her was quite large and unaware of my intent to get past.

In the process, I "innocently" squeezed her shoulder, quietly apologising before I walked away, to the bar. Chuckling, I slid onto a barstool and called for Madam Rosmerta, flashing her a charming smiling and ordering another whiskey. As she leaned down to retrieve me a glass from under the bar, I got a nice look at her cleavage, some of which, was covered by her long, curly hair. I'm sure she knew I was constantly imagining her without that corset dress on, but she never said a word. She occasionally winked and flirted back, but that was all I got. It was all business with that woman!

"There ya go, love," she winked, her wide blue eyes making the pit of my stomach flip a little.

"Thanks," I smiled, shrugging my eyebrows a little to show my appreciation. Of what, well, that was for her to decide. I placed the money into her hand and slowly turned around on the stool. My mind quickly focused back to the pretty blonde, who again, wasn't looking at me. My eyebrows furrowed. I knew I couldn't pull my previous trick, not with a drink in my hand anyway, so I began to think of other ways to catch her attention.

I came up with...nothing. All the whiskey I'd consumed that night had fogged my brain. It had nothing to do with her, I convinced myself. Sliding off of the barstool and making my way back to my friends, I felt slightly defeated. I had expected her to say something to me, maybe even follow me to the bar, like the girls usually did, but she hadn't. I supposed I would have to go and talk to her. This didn't happen very often.

"How much are you willing to bet that she will leave without saying a word to dear, old Padfoot here?" James asked Remus, narrowing his eyes as though he was in deep thought. Peter laughed and slapped James on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" I growled, trying not to laugh at James' humoured face. I opened my mouth to say more but I stopped at the shocked look on all of their faces. James pointed behind me, more discreetly than Peter had.

I quickly turned around, almost sending the girl flying as I bumped into her. I caught her arm and pulled before she could fall into the table behind.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

She feebly smiled, running a hand though her hair. "Honestly, it was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Her voice was pretty, yet a little husky, reminding me of a female rock singer I'd heard on the muggle radio.

Realising I was still holding onto her arm, I reluctantly let go. "No, no, we're in a pub, I should have been more careful, knowing there are people walking around." My voice didn't sound like my own, it sounded strange, as though I was recovering from a punch to the gut and I swore I heard one of my friends laughing under their breath.

"Well, anyway," she shook her head slightly, chuckling. "Here, I think you dropped these earlier." She held out my keys and I reached to take them, slightly confused. "It must have been when you went to the bar," she answered my silent question.

"Ah," I realised, shaking my head at myself for not noticing. "Thanks, a lot."

I smiled sheepishly at her, chewing my lip again as I thought of ways to keep her here, talking to me. She pointed to her table, shifting her weight to indicated she was leaving.

"Well, I'll just-"

"-I'm Sirius," I interrupted, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She breathed a laughed, "I know, I was a year below you in school." She shook my hand anyway, humouring me. "I'm Mitchie."

"Oh, you-" I suddenly remembered! "You were! I remember now! You hexed me! I couldn't get rid of that bloody orange rash for a week."

"I know, you told me. And you hexed me first, by the way."

"You were fraternising with the enemy."

"Your brother? And fraternising? Talking."

"Still!" I barked a laugh, shaking my head at the memory from my sixth year. This girl wasn't as innocent as her face portrays her.

"Anyway, I better get back to my friend," Mitchie sighed, obviously reminiscing as well. "I'll, uh, see you around, Sirius."

I didn't know how to keep her there, my brain panicked and threw words out of my mouth.

"A drink?" I almost shouted, mentally trying to calm myself.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, can I get you a drink? For nearly knocking you over." I looked at her hopefully, not sure my charm would break her down if she declined my offer.

"Well, my friend was just about to leave..."

"I'll take you home afterwards," a snort from James, I assumed, came from behind me. Casually sliding my hand around my back, I showed him my middle finger.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes towards my friends, obviously feeling somewhat challenged, she must have known they'd feel victorious if I turned her down. Suddenly spinning around, Mitchie walked over to her friend, leaning over the table to talk to her. I tried telling myself she hadn't bent over in those tight jeans to tease me, but my crotch said different. Her friend stood up, hugging Mitchie and glancing at me with a knowing look.

"Well, I have to say Padfoot, you were right."

"What?" I looked at my friends, all of whom were giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"You didn't have to talk to her," Remus continued. "You just had to push her over." The three of them laughed louder, Peter lightly punching me in the ribs. I didn't understand what was so funny this time around. I talked to girls all the time.

"You three are-"

"-she's coming," James warned me, trying to act casual and take a sip of his beer.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," I wiggled my fingers at my friends sarcastically before, carefully, turning around to face Mitchie. "Ready?"

"To...walk to the bar?" She raised her eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips and pointing towards the bar.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "I thought you'd need time to prepare or something. I'm quite a big deal, you know."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yes, many of my friends thought so too." Shaking her head, she began walking towards the bar. I heard laughter from behind me as I followed her and I resisted the urge to shout a stream of profanities across the pub.

Taking a seat next to her at the bar, I glanced at the hands resting in front of her. It appeared that she bit her nails, other than that her hands were very feminine. Long fingers were decorated with rings, bringing my attention to the simple silver band around her wedding finger. Scrunching my face in slight confusion, I pointed to it.

"You're married?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, it's just more comfortable on that finger than the others. Why, did that worry you? Oh, don't tell me you didn't just invite me to drink with you as friends?" Her humoured voice was full of sarcasm, prompting me to believe she wasn't all that fond of me. Probably that hex, I told myself.

I gave her a sarcastic laugh in return. "What're you drinking?"

"Whiskey, please."

I nodded, impressed that such a pretty girl drank whiskey. When we received our drinks we began to talk. She told me my behaviour surprised her as she always thought I was mean in school.

"To you? I mean, apart from that hex, of course," I asked, scanning my brain for any moment I may have been mean to her.

"Apart from that, no. Not towards me, but still. I saw how you were around school. It annoyed me how much girls liked you, seeing as you were a right arsehole."

Laughing, I held up my hands in surrender. She wasn't afraid to say what she thought, a quality I really liked in people.

"I'm sorry that I'm so irresistible," I joked, winking at her which caused her to roll her eyes at me, again. She did laugh though and I sighed in relief, realising I may still have a chance. It seemed she may have wanted me after all, or I guessed she'd have left already.

Swallowing the remains of her drink, scrunching her face at the burning sensation in her throat, she turned towards me. For a second I thought she was leaning in to kiss me, maybe that was what she intended me to think, however, she simply whispered that she wanted to leave.

The casual look on her face indicated that she meant that in a completely innocent way, but it didn't stop me from downing my drink and having to calm myself down in case I ran out of the door, dragging her with me.

"Let's go," I winked.

When we reached my bike, she started to protest.

"You've been-"

"-this," I interrupted, "will sober me up. _Quickly_." I drank a little purple potion from my jacket pocket and mounted my bike, waiting for her to join me. She still looked worried, I wasn't sure it was completely to do with my state of mind, however.

"If you hold on tight, you won't fall off. I swear," I reassured her, holding out my hand to help her get on. After a few seconds, she grabbed my shoulder, ignoring my hand and swung a leg over the bike. Her arms encircled my waist tightly, her hands clenching my jacket. I smirked, enjoying the feeling of her body being pressed so close to mine.

"So, where am I taking you?" I asked over my shoulder.

"You know that B&amp;B near the train station?" Her voice was muffled by the sound of the bikes engine, which made her hold on tighter.

"Yeah, I know it!" I shouted to her, pushing off of the pavement and onto the road.

After a little while, her grip on my jacket loosened as she lifted her head. I felt a twinge of disappointment as her body slightly moved so she wasn't pressed against me so tightly. By the time we arrived at the B&amp;B, her hands were gripping my hips and her head rested on my shoulder, instead of buried in my back.

I cut off the engine and leaned the bike, holding it up with my foot on the pavement. She didn't get off immediately. For a short time, she just sat there, her hands on my hips and her forehead pressed to my shoulder. I worried she was going to be sick.

"Are...you alright?" My voice echoed off of the walls of the building next to us and I felt her shiver a little.

"I'm okay, just thinking." Her voice was soft, almost sad. My eyebrows furrowed, something they'd done frequently since I'd caught sight of her that evening.

"About...?"

"School," she replied, sighing and raising her head from my shoulder. She laughed quietly and I felt the air from her nose on the back of my neck. "I was thinking, if someone had asked me a year ago if I would get on a motorcycle with Sirius Black I would have laughed in their face. No offence."

I snorted. "None taken...I think."

Placing her hands on my shoulders and sighing heavily, Mitchie got off of the bike. Usually, at this point I'd have been sweet talking her, kissing her, easing my way inside her room with my charm. This night, however, I just sat there. As much as I wanted her, at that very moment, right there if possible, I didn't try my usual charm tactics. The sad pang in my stomach when she got off of the bike was an unusual feeling, nothing I'd experienced with a girl before. She'd intrigued me into wanting to see her again.

Where the hell was this coming from?

"Are you coming in?"

My eyes widened slightly at her unexpected question. I was preparing for her to tell me to be on my way and having to ask when I'd see her again. I looked up from my hands and into her eyes but I couldn't read her face, she was completely blank. That was the second time she'd said something that made my throat dry, and the second time I couldn't read what she meant by it.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." My voice sounded uncertain, nervous even. I'm sure she noticed, but her face was still blank. Maybe she was trying not to get her hopes up either. If that was the case, trust me, she had nothing to worry about.

I swung my leg over and dismounted my bike, pushing it into the little ally next to the old B&amp;B. Once I'd kicked out the stand, I spun to face Mitchie, wiping my sweaty hands on my worn out jeans. She walked into the lobby and I followed, trying to wrap my head around her.

Her words didn't seem to fit with her body language. I came to the conclusion that she was conflicted. Maybe, as much as she wanted me, she didn't want to feel like a hypocrite. I remembered her rolling her eyes at her friends in school when they'd talk to me. Yet, here she was, showing me to her room. If I didn't want her so much, I'd have probably felt a little smug.

Taking a small key out of her jacket pocket, she unlocked the door, hesitating slightly before she opened it. As she stepped into the small room, she glanced back at me for the first time since we'd entered the building. Mitchie walked towards her bedside table and switched on the small muggle lamp, dimly lighting the room.

I smiled when I saw her things scattered all over the room, glad she wasn't secretly uptight. I'd been with a few women who wore leather, and quickly found out that it was all an act. In reality, the turned out to be sweet, girly types who wore leather to attract "bad boys". A chair was one of only three pieces of furniture in the room, the others being the double bed and small table next to it. Hanging on the chair were more ripped jeans and, what looked like, muggle band t-shirts.

I moved my eyes back to Mitchie, whose eyes were on me.

"So..." There was an uncomfortable tension in the air and my brain couldn't generate any other words to say to her.

"This is a lot more awkward than they describe it in those romance books," she joked, nervously biting her bottom lip. Suddenly, my body decided to take charge and I walked towards her, my rough, calloused hands finding her soft ones and entwining our fingers. Her hands nervously squeezed mine as she stared at my face, her eyes darting from my eyes to my mouth. That was all the invitation I needed to kiss her.

My mouth found hers and I caught her bottom lip, sucking gently before softly kissing her top lip. I pulled away, wanting to ask if it was okay to continue. Without even opening her eyes, she leaned up to kiss me, letting go of one of my hands to snake hers around the back of my neck. She pulled my face closer, her fingers gripping my hair. Freeing my other hand, I softly grabbed her hips, underneath her open jacket. The kiss was slow as I lightly sucked each of her lips in turn and she mirrored my movements until we fell into a rhythm.

Quickly losing oxygen, I bent my head to kiss her pale neck. Her breathing was heavy, I could feel the rise and fall of her chest against my own. The pulse on her neck beat quickly underneath my lips and I sucked and nipped at it. Her fingers found the zip on my jacket and yanked it down, pushing the clothing off of my shoulders and removing her own jacket before I pulled her back against me.

"Take your top off," she whispered against my lips, pulling my t-shirt out of my jeans. I kissed her quickly before taking over, almost ripping the t-shirt as I yanked it over my head. Soft hands travelled over my body, blunt nails lightly scraping my back, causing me to shiver.

As she stepped back to remove her own t-shirt, I saw her eyes for the first time since she'd kissed me. They looked like the eyes of a doe, caught in the headlights. My hands grabbed her wrists, stopping her. She looked up, confusion and fear of reject on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't tell me you've grown a heart, Black," she teased, pulling her hands free to take her top off.

"You just look a bit uncomfortable," I told her, not sure why her comfort mattered enough to risk not having sex. Usually, I'd have probably taken her to the bathroom at the pub, fucked her and left. But here I was, being Mr Nice Guy all of a sudden.

Mitchie laughed, reaching for my belt and looking up at me. "I want you to fuck me. Now. Is that enough to get you to shut up?"

I almost laughed but instead, I kissed her. Hard. Pulling her roughly against me and reaching around to unclasp her bra. She removed it, my hand never letting go of her head and my lips never leaving hers. Again, she reached for my belt, struggling to undo it because of how tight I held her. I felt a sharp tug on the back of my head as she pulled my hair, forcing my lips to leave hers.

"I'm not going to stand around kissing you all night," her words caused my confined dick to twitch, making it even more uncomfortable in my jeans.

"You like giving orders?" I asked, pulling my belt out of the loops in my jeans and throwing it to one side.

"No. But you're going too slow." She looked me straight in my eyes as her fingers played with the button on her jeans. "I don't want to be made love to, you understand?"

All of my new found chivalry flew out of the window and I pushed her roughly onto the bed behind her. I pulled her boots and they fell to the floor, quickly followed by my own. I unfastened and kicked off my jeans, left only in the cotton boxer shorts underneath. Her eyes fell from my eyes to my crotch, staring wide eyed at the tent in my underwear. I would have smirked, I would have said something witty, but I didn't. I was in too much of a hurry to rip the rest off her clothing from her beautiful, freckled body. In one swift tug, both her jeans and underwear were on the floor, her full body bare to me. For a moment I just stared, taking her in and trying to control my urge to cum.

One of her eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for my next move and I quickly obliged. Grabbing an arm, I flipped her body over so she was laying on her front and my hands ran up the backs of her legs to her arse, kneading it a little. Removing my underwear, I knelt on the floor, pulling on her legs and bringing her to my face. Her gasp, as I breathed heavily on her pussy, was beautiful. She smelled amazing, like floral soap and sex. Quickly burying my face in her most intimate place, I began to lick and kiss and suck and breathe, eliciting sweet moans and gasps from her mouth. Her thighs rested on my shoulders, the rest of her legs behind me, folding upwards to push my head into her.

"Oh... Uh... That... Keep... Uhhh!"

Her legs straightened behind my head and began to shake, her whole body convulsing and my hands keeping her hips as still as possible so I could carry on licking while she rode out her orgasm.

"No, stop, can't..."

Her hands tried to push my head away, her body wriggling to free herself, but I held her and kept on with my tongues assault.

"Ah! Just... Fuck..."

I lifted my head at last, slapping her bare arse before gripping it tightly, kneading again.

"Jesus!" She cried, struggling to get her breath back as she lay spent on the bed.

"Sirius," I corrected her, slapping her arse once more before standing up, taking my wand from my jacket as I did. "Move up," I told her, leaning over her soft body, ready to climb on top. She weakly crawled back up to her previous position on the bed, her head turned around trying to look at me. Straddling her, I bent down to kiss her, my fingers in her hair, but quickly released her lips.

"I'm not going to make love to you," I echoed her earlier words as she moved to kiss me again. A light smirk played on her lips and she laid submissively underneath me. My dick sat in between her arse cheeks, almost twitching from the amount of blood inside it. Waving my wand over my dick, I muttered a spell and it was covered by a protective sleeve. Like a muggle condom, I'd discovered, but almost invisible and I couldn't feel it, like I could a condom.

Positioning myself, I slowly eased into her, earning a quiet "umf" noise from Mitchie as she adjusted to me. She was so wet from her orgasm that I didn't have much difficulty sliding inside of her. She was still tight though, even more so as her muscles instinctively tightened at the intrusion. My first few thrusts were slow and gentle, allowing her to get used to the feeling of me inside of her. As I sped up the pace, her breathing became heavier, her quiet moans a little louder.

The soft skin of her hips was heaven under my rough fingers as they squeezed her, pulling her towards me with every thrust as they got harder and faster. Our skin slapped together, her butt rippling with each connection. It was a beautiful sight. I took a moment to appreciate each of my senses, the sight of her curved, flushed body submissively lying beneath me. The feel of that body, soft skin, enough flesh to hold onto, with her blonde hair tickling my fingers when they wrapped around her upper arms to pull her onto me harder. I could still taste her on my lips when I licked them, the natural saltiness reminding me of what I can do to her body. The smell of that saltiness in the air, mixed with sweat and her sweet perfume. And-

"Sirius! Yes..."

-sounds. The old bed squeaking under us, our skin connecting, the wet slap when I pushed into her. And her moans. _Uh!_ She was trying to contain them, obviously for the neighbouring guest's benefit, but I didn't give a shit about them. She'd grunt and breathe and sigh, but every so often I'd cause her to moan louder. Incoherent words would fall from her lips and my name! Her beautiful, lust-filled voice sighing, moaning, even shouting my name. I was in bliss.

Leaning forward, so I was almost laying on top of her, I changed my angle and pounded into her, primal instincts taking over my body.

"There... Ugh!"

Her arm reached beneath her to touch herself and I fucked her right where she wanted me to, how she wanted me to, until her body shook beneath me, her hands fisting the quilt next to her head. My body was exhausting and I was surprised I'd managed to hold off my own orgasm for as long as I did. Fulling lying on top of her, resting my weight on my arms, I thrusted my hips as hard and fast as I could, fucking her simply for my own pleasure.

"Yes...cum," she whispered, breathlessly into my ear as my forehead pressed into the bed. Her hand reached back to play with my hair, nails running over my scalp and twisting and pulling while she breathed words into my ear. I came quickly, grunting loudly and biting into the skin on her shoulder. My body collapsed on top of her, exhausted and utterly satisfied.

"That was...wow," were the only words I could conjure, still panting erratically.

"It was," she replied, sighing when I lifted myself up and slid out of her.

After cleaning myself up with my wand, I crawled into the bed with her, both of us still naked. I only realised what I'd done once I'd don't it and unintentionally laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just never got back into bed with a girl before," I admitted, hoping she wouldn't judge me harshly enough to throw me out.

"Why am I so special?"

Her words surprised me. Making me wonder the same thing.

"You've been special since you didn't follow me to the bar earlier. It's as though, in the space of a few hours, you've managed to turn me into a gentleman, then back to... Well, whatever I was just then, and now I'm a gentleman again." I laughed, nervous of her reaction to my admission.

"Gentleman?" Her voice was skeptical. "More like...human being," she teased. "You know some people believe in relationships, don't you?"

"Har, har," I tickled her ribs and she attacked me, much to my amusement. "I'm curious though, why, after all those years of hating me and being annoyed at my irresistibility-" she scoffed "-did you have sex with me?"

"Well, I saw you in the pub and thought you looked good, when I realised it was you it was a shock. Your hair is longer, which I love by-the-way, and I've never seen you in a leather jacket, and-" she shrugged "-why not."

I smiled, trailing my fingers up and down her arm.

"I mean," she continued. "With everything that's going on lately, you never know, we could be dead tomorrow."

**AN:**

**Just a quick one shot idea I had, that turned into three days worth of writing to get it perfect (oh dear aha). Anyway, Mitchie is a character I originally planned for another story with Sirius but from her POV. I want to go back to when they were in school, what happened there, during the First Wizarding War or maybe (I know I'm late to the party) a "Marriage Law" story. I think it would be fun but what's your thoughts? Leave me a review, even PM me, let me know! Any other comments are welcomed :) not my best writing but I just wanted to get this written before I lost the idea lol. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. AN: Mitchie's Story

**Hi! Just to let you all know, I'm in the process of writing a story about Mitchie's experience of Hogwarts, the First Wizarding War and, of course, Sirius Black. I've written the first chapter already but I'm such a huge procrastinator that I've decided not to post it until I've written at least 3 chapters so I don't lose any readers' attention. Click on my profile and if the story isn't there already, follow me! I promise, for all you Sirius fans, that he will be very much involved, as well as Regulus, some of you may have noticed I hinted at him in this story. Remus will also play an important part of my story, for you Remus fans. So, yeah... I'm probably boring you all so just know to look out for my story and please, please review or message me with any comments or ideas because, as I said, I'm still in the process of writing it and as always, I aim to please :)**

**Thanks for reading! Love to all those who've already Favourited and Reviewed and keep it coming! **

**As I said, any comments or suggestions, send them through reviews or PM :)**


End file.
